During offshore drilling of wellbores, drill cuttings are circulated to the surface by drilling fluid returning from the bottom of the wellbore. At the surface, various separation and collection equipment is used to separate most of the drilling fluid from the drill cuttings. The drilling fluid is re-used while the drill cuttings are collected for subsequent treatment and disposal. The drill cuttings typically are loaded into storage bins and then transported to shore on a ship. Known loading techniques involve transporting drill cuttings from a drilling rig to storage bins on a ship via a flexible pipe. After each storage bin is filled with drill cuttings, the feed pipe is manually disconnected from the current bin or intake manifold for the current bin and moved to another bin or intake manifold. Typically, the storage bins containing the drill cuttings are offloaded from the ship to the shore using a crane, which is time consuming and requires multiple operators to complete the job. Depending on the size of the ship, the offloading procedure can take about seven days or more to complete. The present disclosure concerns a system for more efficiently transporting the collected drill cuttings from an offshore drilling rig to shore.